The Code of the Angels
by Mahlyenki - Dyavol - Jay
Summary: The Fallen Angels have a code to follow; For every life saved,another must be taken to level the field,and Jay has been excused from the code. But another member of the gang doesn't feel the same way. Genesis might not be in danger,but he has two children that are. Sequel to The Secret of the Picture.
1. Chapter 1

''Jay,would you be a dear and call your kids in for me?''

There was a grumble as Genesis heard Jay get up from the couch and stomped out the back door. Horatio stepped into the kitchen as his son set the table.

''What's he so mad about?''

''The boys are playing with water balloons. There's no way in hell he's going to come back bone dry.''

They all knew when the children had redirected their fire at Jay;kind of hard not to with all the cursing that slipped past his mouth.

Eric held the door open as Jay came into the house,one seven year old boy thrown over his shoulder giggling,and an eight year old boy being carted in like a keg.

Both children cackled as Jay dumped them on the couch,and the fallen angel yelped when one of them deliberately yanked him down to the floor.

''Dammit,Dorian!''

Said boy was sitting on his spine with his older brother Aidan. Though they were a year apart,they could often pass themselves off as twins in public. Aidan's red hair mixed perfectly with Dorian's black hair,and their eyes and skin tone matched.

''Lunch is in the kitchen. Now get off.''

The thought of food seemed to distract them and they ran into the kitchen.

Jay came in behind them rubbing his back.

''Why do they both become my kids when you need something done? I only own one of them,''Jay whined.

''Maybe,but that one you do own was sort of an accident.''

This got Horatio's attention.

''Accident?''he asked.

Genesis set plates of food down in front of his sons and smiled.

''Yeah. We were both a little tanked.''

Horatio glared at his son.

''Would you relax? It was only one bottle,''Genesis chuckled.

''One bottle of what?"'

''Should we really be discussing this around two very curious children?''Jay asked as he nodded his head towards a very intrigued Aidan and Dorian.

''Go finish your lunch outside,''Horatio gently ordered. Said young children grabbed their plates and disappeared into the back yard. Jay went to the sink and began squeezing the water out of his braid.

''It was just one bottle of beer,''Genesis stated. Horatio rubbed his forehead in slight annoyance.

''That would explain the lack of protection,''Horatio muttered as he glared at Jay,''but how do you plan on explaining to Aidan who his real father is?''

Genesis bit his lip and gripped the counter. The thought of Aidan learning about Rick increased his heart beat,and he staggered over to the table and sat down.

''I really don't want to tell him...but he'll have to find out eventually...''

Horatio sighed. Aidan's future looked bright except for the fact that his genetic father was in jail. A parent in jail can often get a child frowned upon.

Jay finished drying out his hair and sat down with Genesis.

''No one said raising a kid in this situation was going to be easy,Gen,''the angel stated.

''I know...but still...I really don't want him to find out what kind of person his real father was...and...''

''And...what?''Jay asked.

''Well,the reproductive track in males is becoming more common,so-''

''-What does that have to do with Aidan?''

''Dorian doesn't have the reproductive track like I do... Aidan does. I really don't want him anywhere near Rick.''

''Why wasn't I told this?''Jay questioned.

Genesis sighed and went into the living room to lay down. ''Because the hospital computers were chewing on it for eight years. I just got the phone call yesterday.''

''Well,you-''Jay stopped when his phone started ringing,''hang on.''

Genesis raised a brow when Jay stopped to read the id and grow frustrated.

''What?''he demanded as soon as he brought the phone to his ear.

_''That tone is quite unnecessary,Jay. I called to tell you that Fang is in the hospital.''_

''What happened,Athos?''

_''Nasty gunfight with the Noches. Nothing new. He put me in charge until he gets back. With that being in place,there's something I would like to discuss.''_

''Oh yeah? What's that? 'Cause last time I checked,I left the gang.''

There was a steady chuckle on the other end,and Jay snarled. Genesis stepped closer and took hold of his hand.

''Is everything okay?''he asked quietly,not really expecting a response.

_''What I want to discuss is your failure to follow the code.''_

''I already had that talk with Fang. He excused me from it.''

_''Fang is not currently in charge. I am,and you have to complete the code.''_

''So,what if I refuse?''Jay dared.

_''Well,being that Genesis was the one saved,he's not at risk. And the sight of him holding your hand right now makes him almost to cute to kill.''_

Jay marched over to the living room window. The streets were empty except for one black car parked near the house.

''Get to the point.''

_''As I said,Genesis is in no danger. But you have two young boys that are making such lovely targets in my mind...that is,if you don't complete the code.''_

''You kill either of my kids,and I swear I'll rip you to shreds.''

The threat alerted Horatio,who immediately went into the living room and held out his hand,silently demanding the phone.

Jay glared he as gripped the phone tighter.

''That call is sounding pretty nasty,son. Is there something I should know about?'' The angel looked at him,then to Genesis,who seemed quite worried.

''No.''

''Jay?''

''I said no.''

''When someone like myself hears a threat like that over the phone,especially when that threat involves my grandchildren,and I'm left out,it tends to blow up later. And the explosions results in one corpse or more in my lab. So tell me...what is going on?''

''Look,I told you it's nothing so-''Jay's steadily rising voice was cut off by a gunshot and a scream,and Genesis ran outback.

He suddenly found Aidan shoving an unconscious Dorian into his arms,not really knowing what to do. Dorian wasn't dead,but he had gone pale from blood loss. The bullet hadn't settled in his arm. Rather,it went though it.

''Dear God...JAY!''Genesis called.

_''Another thing,Jay...I know which child is yours...This is only a warning. Next time,I'll aim for a more vital area.'' _

Jay screamed his throat raw as he threw the phone at a wall.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay cursed himself silently as Aidan clung to him in the ambulance. Dorian was quiet and Genesis was gripping the unconscious child's hand firmly as blood stained the stretcher.

Everything was quiet on the ambulance except for the siren.

''He'll be okay,right?''Aidan asked. Jay held him close and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

''He should be fine...Gen.''

The redhead looked up from child to husband.

''When Dorian is out of the hospital,I'm sending the three of you to New York for a while,''the angel stated.

''What for?!''

''You're safe. The kids aren't. The trip will get them out of the line of fire.''

''Jay,you can't just-''

''You don't have a choice on this!''Jay blurted,''I'm not losing either of our kids just because one of the angels has the rule book shoved too far up his ass! You're going to New York!''

Genesis looked at him pleadingly,silently begging for another way,and Jay's left eye twitched as he watched a tear roll down the redhead's cheek.

''I'm sorry for yelling,but there's no other way I can guarantee your safety.''

The ambulance stilled,and then the doors opened. Jay stayed with Dorian as he was brought to the emergency room,and Genesis felt sick with disgust when no emotion came over Jay's face as he watched the doctors stitch up Dorian's arm. In fact,he almost seemed heartless.

* * *

While Genesis went to get the information regarding Dorian's condition,he sent Aidan with Jay to Dorian's room.

Dorian was still unconscious when Jay entered the darkened quarters. Aidan ran and jumped up onto his brother's bed and gently embraced his sleeping sibling. The child would be released from the hospital at the end of the week.

_'A warning...he wasn't aiming to kill...Athos never misses twice.'_

The angel found himself lying down on the bed and pulling both of his children into his arms. Jay sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Aidan looked at his father's face and saw that his normally calm and gentle features were expressing pain.

Strands of Jay's black hair draped down over Dorian's face,shielding him from the hall way lights. Aidan didn't understand why Jay felt he needed to protect them when they were in a hospital.

They were safe,right? Aidan whimpered slightly at suddenly feeling cold,and he snuggled closer,practically burrowing in the nest of his father's arms.

As Jay collapsed into the world of sleep and rest,a new set of footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Blue eyes stopped near the desk to see Genesis,and then the figure turned towards the dark room only a few feet away. He smiled and stepped through the doorway. When he began approaching the bed,his shoe struck a stray piece of plastic on the floor,and watched Jay twitch in the bed.

''Fidgety as always,''he chuckled quietly. He came around the bed and examined the scene.

''How cute...'' He continued to stare for a few more minutes before he slipped out again.

Genesis returned shortly after and got comfortable in an empty chair.

* * *

When he felt his shoulder being shaken lightly,Jay looked up and saw Dorian's doctor standing over him with a quirked eyebrow.

''I know you're just protecting him,but I need to check on your kid.''

Jay grumbled as he got up from the bed,waking Aidan in the process.

''What time is it?''the angel asked.

''Almost midnight. You've been sleeping for a while.'' Jay muttered under his breath and moved to an empty chair in the room.

Sleep was calling him,and he was out long before the doctor left the room. Genesis stirred and tried to get up. His body ached from sleeping so poorly,but that really couldn't be helped.

''Sleep well?'' Genesis looked up to see of Horatio of all people standing in front of him.

''I guess...what's with the look?''

''Phone call straight from the Dade County Corrections Department to you.'' Horatio held out the phone,and for a moment,Genesis glared.

''He at least has a right to know how Aidan is doing,Gen.''

Genesis sighed. ''Oh,hell.'' He took the phone and went to the waiting room.

''Ya got two minutes,so talk,and make it fast,''the redhead demanded when he held the phone to his ear.

_''Your tone continues to wound me,Genesis.''_

''Considering the shit you did to me,it should. You're lucky that I'm even talking to you,Rick.''

_''I was only wondering how our child is doing...?''_

''_Our_ child,you mean _my_ child.''

''Genesis,you-''

''-Just because he shares your DNA with mine doesn't mean you're his father.''

_''Would you listen to yourself?! You're turning into Ryan!'' _

Genesis paused. ''What is it you want to know,and why do you care?''

_''As I said before,he's my child,too.''_

Genesis rubbed his forehead and sighed in annoyance.

''I suppose.''

_''How old is he?''_

''I'm not sharing age. You can figure that out yourself. But he's fine,and that's all you need to know.''

_''And,how is Jay doing?''_

''He's still recovering from your last act of cruelty,but other than that,he's fine.''

_''And you?''_

Oh,so _now_ my welfare is your concern. Why didn't you care when you got me knocked up?''

_''Even I can't answer that.''_

''No surprise there.''

_''I heard you actually have two children...word travels fast in Miami,you know.''_

''Yes,but that second child isn't related to you.''

_''Oh,I know. You and Jay must've had fun,huh?''_

''That's not your business.'' There was a low chuckle on the other end,and Genesis gripped the phone a little tighter.

''Time's up,Rick.'' He hung up and stormed back to Dorian's room and handed the phone back to his father.

''How did it go?''Horatio asked.

''I don't even know why I wasted my voice for that sick bastard.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the warehouse door screeching and groaning as it opened was what alerted Athos. He had expected a few of the gang members,not Jay,who came storming in.

''You came to settle your problems,I trust?''

''No. I actually came here to knock some sense into you.'' The angel snatched the collar of Athos' jacket and pulled him closer.

''Careful,Jay. What would Fang say if I told him you were being insubordinate?''

''Given the circumstances,I don't think he'd care. You need to stop trying to shove the rule book in my face. I'm not going to kill anyone. I told you Fang excused me from the code. Why is that such a problem?''

''Fang has gone soft. And all it took to get him there was a crying sixteen year old who couldn't be bothered to follow orders.''

Jay's eyes darkened,and he reared his arm back,getting ready to punch the blond.

''I wouldn't. Your kids aren't the only ones at risk.'' Jay snarled before regrettably letting Athos go.

''That's better. One false move on your part and someone would've been dead by tomorrow.''

''Fang hasn't gone soft. He just knows what's right.''

''Fang will bend over backwards for anyone who sheds tears. Your stupidity that day proved it.''

''You really like testing your luck,don't you?''Jay growled.

Athos smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. ''I suppose that's a good way to put it,yes.'' He watched the angel's lips curl into a grin.

''Then trust me when I say that if you hurt any one I know,dear Athos,it won't be the Angels coming for you.''

Athos smirked as Jay stalked off.

''Ya know,you could just give up your own life for the code,''he dared,prying at Jay's nerves.

''And turn my children into target practice? Even if I did give myself up,you'd still kill them.''

* * *

''Stetler,visitor.''

Rick looked up from his book to see a very familiar redhead stepping into the prison library

''You came to see me? How sweet?''

Blue eyes glared,mentally burning the sight of his past tormentor. That was when Rick saw the redhead was holding a picture.

He didn't sit down,didn't blink,didn't sigh,just set the picture down in front of him.

''That. Is as close as you'll ever get to Aidan.''

Rick's smile dropped. At least he got to see his son this way.

''Tell me,Genesis...''he started,just as the redhead began to leave,''what made you so compelled to give this to me?''

Genesis turned on his heel to face him. ''What kind of parent would I be if I hid him from you?''

''Will I ever speak to him?''Rick asked.

''When your old and have a few marbles rolling around upstairs.''

With that,he turned again,an began to venture for an exit. He suddenly felt a new pang of fear;not of Rick,but of the security guards that were scoping him from head to foot.

He whipped around abruptly when one whistled. ''Don't you have wives?'' They all coughed when they realized they'd been caught,and Genesis left.

* * *

When Jay stomped into Fang's hospital room,the elder angel looked up at him.

''What's wrong,child?''

''You put Athos in charge,sir,and I'm respectfully requesting,you put someone else in charge of the gang.''

''Athos was the best choice.''

''He shot my kid!''Jay yelled.

Fang looked at his adopted son in shock,and Jay's hands lashed out and pulled him up by his shirt.

''If you can't get him under control before one of my kids winds up in the morgue,I'm gonna kill him!''

''What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can walk right now. The Noches shot out both of my Achilles tendons.''

Jay let go of Fang's shirt and growled. ''Call him. I shouldn't have to send my kids and my...partner...to New York just because he can't follow orders.''

''What happens when he doesn't listen? You know he's been itching for my position for a while. I doubt he'll give up that easily.''

''If he doesn't listen,then get more concrete.''

* * *

Clutching the crisp hospital blanket,Dorian stirred and opened his eyes. The room was still dark and he was still sore.

''Oh,you're awake!''

Dorian yelped when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

''Daddy...let go...''

''Oh,sorry. You've been sleeping for about two days.''

The boy snuggled close when Genesis sat down on the bed,and he gently ran his fingers through his son's hair. Just when they were about to relax,Jay stormed in.

''There you are! Would it be too much to ask for an escort for a few days?''

''Why?''

''Well,I went to visit Rick and,hey,where's Aidan?''

''I left him with Horatio. Now what about Rick? Did he do something?''

''In the hall,''the redhead nodded towards the doorway.

They ventured out of earshot of Dorian,and Genesis was about to continue when he saw that Jay's arms were crossed and he had a look of slight annoyance and bitterness towards the convict they both knew too well on his face.

''Relax,he didn't do anything. But the security guards were-''

''-Were what?!''Jay demanded.

Genesis weighed his words carefully,knowing that Jay was often territorial when it came to him,and he sighed.

''They were scoping me.''

Jay's eyes were wide. A lot of people in Miami knew Genesis,and a lot more knew he was hands off. Genesis looked at him oddly,wondering if he'd struck a small nerve.

Jay's hand lashed out,grabbed Genesis' wrist,and began hauling him towards the entrance to the hospital. The sudden action of being shoved into the car was what made the redhead realize that they were heading home.

* * *

''What are you two doing here so early?''Horatio questioned when he opened the door. Jay just dragged the redhead upstairs.

They got to their bedroom,and when the door slammed shut,Genesis' back suffered the same fate by being slammed against the back of the door.

He winced in pain at the hard surface digging into his skin,and that was when he noticed the look in Jay's eyes.

Sky blue irises were hazed over to a midnight hue.

''Jay-''

''-No one...no one touches what's mine...'' Jay pulled the redhead into his arms,locking him in his hold.

''What's this all of a sudden?!''

''...I don't know...I just got a bad feeling and I don't want to lose you...''

''You won't.''

''On the bed. Dorian gets out in a few days. I want to enjoy your company a few more times before I put you and the kids on the plane...And I've gone without it for too long...''

Genesis felt his shirt being pushed up,and he sighed.

_'Note to self...Never make Jay go without any for five months...'_the redhead thought as touches led to bites.

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_When everyone was called to board the plane,Jay sighed. Genesis felt a little upset himself,as he'd be gone for a whole month. A whole month with no one to share the bed._

_''Promise me you'll be careful?''Jay questioned._

_''Relax. I'll be staying with the New York detective. He's got kids of his own,so Aidan and Dorian should be okay.''_

_''Kids of his own?''_

_''Hey,I don't know the details.''_

_Dorian tugged at Jay's arm,wanting to be given a hug before leaving._

_Jay smiled and picked him up,embracing him softly,careful of his boy's injured arm. Dorian placed a gentle kiss on his father's forehead,and then he was put down._

_Jay and Genesis exchanged a quick kiss before they headed to the terminal._

That had been only two days ago,and Jay found himself using one of the young redhead's shirts as a pillow,which Horatio found a little funny. Jay was sleeping on Genesis's side of the bed,too.

It was when Jay's hands started straying past his own belt line that Horatio decided to knock some sense into him.

When Horatio and Eric stepped through the front door from work,he found the angel curled up on the couch rocking with Genesis's shirt in his arms,that was it.

''Start the tub. Cold water,''Horatio whispered.

Eric smiled and ran upstairs.

Horatio set his stuff down and joined Jay on the couch for a few minutes before speaking.

''What's wrong,is the bed too empty?''

Jay continued rocking,clutching his lover's shirt.

''You know,letting him go for a month will at least keep him safe.''

Silence was his only response from the angel,and Horatio sighed.

''Is the water ready,Eric?''

The Cuban came downstairs and helped the redhead pick the quivering angel up from he couch. Jay,lost in his own trance,didn't even notice he was being moved until he was thrown into the tub of cold water,soaking him and his clothes. He kept his head under the water for a minute,trying to comprehend why he was cold.

Horatio quirked a brow.

''Uh,should we do something?''Eric asked.

''Give him a minute...''

Jay shot up from the water gasping for air.

''What happened?! Why am I wet?!''

Horatio sat down on the edge of the tub and dumped a towel on Jay's head.

''I know you miss him,but going into depression only two days after he's gone? Really?''

* * *

Genesis stepped into the airport,and instantly regretted leaving his coat behind. Dorian and Aidan,on the other hand,were both prepared. He broke into a fit of shivers almost instantly.

''Daddy,are you cold?''Dorian asked.

''Very much so. Come on.''

They made for the exit,and found someone waiting for them.

''You must be Danny. We spoke on the phone.''

The blond smiled. ''And you'd be Genesis? Well,I was expecting you to be a little younger.''

''Well,I certainly don't feel that way. Arthritis can do that. And I haven't had the opportunity of a childhood,so the years crawl by.''

''Where is your coat?''Danny asked,''Did you forget to pack it?''

Genesis nodded with defeat chuckling. ''Yes,my stubbornness has gotten the better of me once again.''

The walk to the parking lot was made with haste since it was freezing outside. Dorian and Aidan spent the entire ride staring out the window at all the snow.

''You mentioned kids of your own? Dare I ask how _yours_ came about?''

Danny smirked. ''Jay didn't really relay much stuff to you,did he?''

''No. He was busy worrying about something else. In fact,we both were.''

''Speaking of which...I need to go over some important stuff with you when we get home. You need to know the red zones for the city.''

''Why?''Genesis questioned.

''Up here,it's Tanglewood Boys. Down south,it's the Noches. Plus,with a figure like that,you should really cover yourself. The Tanglewood Boys have been causing a lot of trouble lately. Not the usual gunfights,like we actually hope for,but _other_ stuff. You'll need to learn how to fire a gun,too.''

Genesis felt his heart stop suddenly in his chest,and the blond driving the car noticed the wide blue eyes and expression of panic.

''Hey,I don't like firearms either. But ya gotta learn.''

''Danny,the last time I was anywhere near a gun,it was being aimed at my head as I was being violated. Give me a tasor. I refuse to use a gun.''

* * *

''Tell me,Horatio,do you get feelings every now and then that seem to set you off balance?''Jay asked.

The redhead looked at him strangely.

''I get them often,yes. Usually when questioning suspects of murder. Why?''

Jay sighed and went onto the back porch,alert that the elder was following him.

''Jay,what's wrong?''

''Sometimes I can tell that blood is going to spill long before it actually does...And,believe me...it's not a pleasant feeling.

Horatio sat down on the porch steps. ''Premonitions never are...what are you seeing?''

''Athos has a knack for following people. He loves causing problems. Once he makes up his mind,it's easier to move a mountain.''

''What did you see?''

''I heard a gunshot,saw blood on a floor,heard various screams and shouting,and then a flat line...all in a dream.''

* * *

Genesis stared at the table as Danny lay a map of the city down. The various labeled streets were all highlighted with different colors.

''Anything marked green is Tanglewood territory. Blue is NYPD territory.''

''Wow...uh,you guys must have a lot of problems going to crime scenes,''Genesis quipped.

''No,not unless _I_ show up. I was part of the Tanglewood gang once,''Danny added bluntly.

''I'm not part of anything,but,''Genesis lifted the side of his shit up,''Jay made me get the Fallen Angels' tattoo anyway. I'll tell ya. It hurt.''

Danny's eyes widened. The tattoo was unmistakable. He'd seen knock-offs,but this was the real deal. The knock-offs were simply crossed Remington 870's and ragged wings. What no one ever saw was the date it was given on the barrel of one shotgun and the name of tattooist on the other barrel.

''And,how did they get this on you?'' Danny poked at it,and jumped when Genesis screamed.

''Dammit,don't touch! It still hurts! It's only a few days old!''

''It shouldn't even hurt after a day.''

Genesis glared. ''Hey,jailhouse tattoos hurt. If you're curious,Jay applied it,and he had to tie me down by my wrists and ankles. The only difference is I wasn't being pulled apart on a rack.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off,and Jay's fist slammed down on the snooze button before he picked it up and threw it. Looking up,he sighed.

The right side of the bed was empty.

The smaller dresser was untouched and dusty.

The windows were shut. The house was quiet. Quiet and lonely.

* * *

Danny watched Genesis sift through the produce. The redhead had planned on going to the market alone,but the blond had insisted he come along since he'd refused to cover himself and hide his figure.

Several looks of curiosity had been thrown in Genesis' general direction.

''Why did you want to come here alone,anyway?''Danny asked.

''I don't like drawing attention to myself. I wanted to come alone so I could learn my way around.''

''You know what everyone's calling you,right?''

''The Rose of the South. I'm well aware. They can call me whatever they want. I promised my loyalty to Jay,so no one is allowed to touch me in such manners.''

Danny sighed. ''You know that won't stop a person from scoping you.''

''No,I suppose it won't. When does Mac get home?''

''Around five o'clock. Are you intending to have dinner ready by then?''

''If not ready,at the very least I want to have it cooking.''

''Well,you better hurry up. The schools dismiss in thirty minutes,and Don's pretty eager to get away from your little monsters.''

''They're not that bad,''Genesis smiled.

''They've buried him in snow.''

''Oh,he'll get used to them. At least he's getting paid.''

* * *

''You sure you know what to look for?''

_''Hey,Athos,relax. It's kind of hard to miss the Rose of the South.''_

''That may be,but make sure you get a good shot in...say,the left lung?''

_''I thought you didn't want me to kill him.''_

''I don't. It all depends on how fast the Ambulance gets there. Don't worry. I'll deal with Jay.''

_''Are you sure this is a good idea? Shooting a Fallen Angel's lover?''_

''Oh,they're more than lovers. They're married. How they fooled the priest is beyond me,though. Just don't hit that blond detective. I don't want to get dragged all the way up to New York. I hear Taylor has a nasty temper.''

_''Shoulda thought of that before you told me to shoot the son of the Miami Fox.''  
_

Athos chuckled. ''Remember,Jake,if you miss,you'll never see the ten thousand dollars.''

_''I know.''_

* * *

Jay's eyes scanned the room for a minute. His head ached from sleeping in the wrong position;he'd been tossing and turning constantly.

Horatio had more than once walked in to check on the young man and found him grabbing at the blankets on Genesis's side of the bed. Admittedly,it was quite strange to see someone so strong crumble just because of a few days of absence.

Footsteps sounded,and Jay's hand slowly slipped under his pillow for his gun. They drew closer towards the door to his room,and everything seemed to slow down as his ears went deaf.

A gunshot echoed through the house,and the Angel was suddenly aware that someone was holding his wrist. He looked up at the ceiling and discovered a hole. When had that gotten there?

''If you're going to shoot everyone that comes into your room,then I can only imagine how long my son will last when he gets home.''

Jay jerked. ''...Horatio...?''

''You need to go to a doctor.''

''Wha...No,I don't!''

''You are hallucinating on top of running a 103 degree fever.''

''I-I'm fi-mmf!''Horatio glared at him as he shoved a thermometer in his mouth. It took a few seconds to beep,but when it did,Jay spat the device out onto the bed. He read the numbers and then looked at Horatio,who did not at all look pleased.

''...103.2...''

''Get dressed.''

The Angel grumbled as he climbed out of bed and discovered that everything from head to foot hurt. His head hurt so much that he dropped the moment he stood up and fell into Horatio's arms.

''Yeah,you're going. Come on.''

Jay pushed himself away from the older male to try and stand up on his own. He made it to the doorway of his room,and he collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach.

''Ugh...nauseous...''

''You haven't eaten anything in the last few hours. If you do hurl,it'll just be stomach acid.''

Jay's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a minute,and he released a heavy sigh. ''Are you tryin' to make me feel better?''

Horatio smirked. ''Not really.'' He tried to get the Angel up off the floor,but Jay jerked free.

''I'm happier on the floor.''

''Why?''

''It's colder.''

''Jay,you need to see a doctor.''

''I'm not gettin' up,''he spat.

''Jay,''Horatio warned.

''Just leave me here. I'll be fine.''

''Leave you on the floor?'' Horatio quirked a brow.

''Yup.''

Horatio crossed his arms and watched for a few minutes. Jay went still against the floor,and then Horatio became aware that he was asleep.

''Wow.'' He retrieved a clean blanket from the laundry room and threw it over the body for warmth. Then,smiling,he took a picture of the scene with his phone to show to Genesis.

He was not going to let the Angel live this down.

* * *

The school bell rang,and children came pouring out onto the streets to parents and older siblings.

Genesis watched from the car as two young blond boys ran straight for Danny. It was a pleasant sight. As the redhead looked more closely,he saw that the boys were in fact twins. Instinctively,his hand strayed to his stomach.

Strange. Why was he desiring another child? He had two already,and the second pregnancy earned a brick wall against Jay's back.

But,it couldn't be helped. The twin blonds came running to the car,and when they both blasted him with their one question,the redhead nearly fell over.

''Are you Genesis?!'' The redhead jumped,and then chuckled as he composed himself.

''Yes... You two certainly have a lot of energy.''

''Sorry. They've been eager to meet you,''Danny stated.

The adults managed to get the eager and wild twins into the car,and when Genesis sat up front in the passenger's seat,something clicked in his head.

''You have the same ability,too,don't you?''

Danny nodded. ''Male pregnancy is a little more common than you realize,''he whispered.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio watched Jay jerk as he slipped a pillow under his head. He would have moved the Angel back to his bed,but there was a fine line between shoving a suspect against a wall and carrying someone.

Jay's fever hadn't gone down at all,but it hadn't increased either. It was holding at 103.

The redhead sighed and sat down on the floor. He was tired enough to take a small nap there,leaning against the wall.

* * *

''What the hell did you feed these kids?!''Don screamed when Genesis and Danny stepped into the house.

Aidan and Dorian seemed to be enjoying themselves;they'd spent the last few hours beating Don with the couch pillows.

''They both had twenty or thirty Pixy Stix on the plane.''

Don whined when Danny's children joined in and he covered his head;he had a royal headache.

Danny chuckled. ''I hate to make your day worse,but Mac left a message on my phone. He's working late and needs my help,and Genesis would like it if you stuck around.''

''Yeah,what kind of help does he need?''Don spat.

''Office work,''Danny replied,and for once,it was _real_ office work.

Genesis smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

''Danny,I'll be upstairs for a little bit.''

The blond nodded his response right before he was dragged into the pillow fight.

The redhead was quick to go hide in the guest room. When the lock was in place,he dialed his lover's phone.

_''Hello?''_

''Dad,why didn't Jay answer?'' There was a sigh on the other end.

_''He's down with the flu,''_Horatio answered.

Genesis gripped the phone with both hands.

''How bad is he?!''

_''He's running at 103. If he stays that way,I'll be taking him to the hospital. I tried to get him to the doctors' earlier,but he got as far as the hallway. He's asleep on the floor at the moment. I took a picture of the scene if you're concerned.''_

''Please send it!''Genesis begged. The phone beeped a few moments later,and when he opened up the file,his heart nearly broke.

Jay appeared in the picture lying on the floor,his hair undone from its braid and splayed about his shoulders and the blanket that covered him.

Relaxing,Genesis went back to the conversation. ''How long will it be before you decide to bring him in?''

_''If he doesn't improve,I'll be dragging him in tomorrow night. I don't even know how he got sick. I'm fine,and the last time Eric got sick was about five months ago.''_

Genesis sighed heavily. ''Alright. If he goes in,I want as much information as possible.''

_''Don't worry,I'll keep you in the loop.''_ With that,Horatio hung up.

Genesis lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

''First a trigger happy gang member,and now Jay's sick...What am I going to do?''he muttered.

* * *

Horatio sighed and rubbed his forehead. He needed to move Jay to either a bed or a couch,and he wasn't really capable of lifting him.

Eric was working late... ...Shit. He had to move him.

Horatio got up and went into the Angel's bedroom to prepare the bed. Opening the closet,he blinked when he saw that the storage chest for the blankets was not sitting in its usual place.

Of course,the next place to look was under the bed. Confused as to why it had been moved,the redhead got on his knees by the bed and lifted the blankets. Surrounded by boxes of clothes,as if someone were trying to hide it was the blanket chest.

It took a lot of effort;the boxes weren't exactly light,but he cleared them away and dragged the chest out and lifted it up to the foot of the bed.

Opening it,Horatio took a thick quilt out and stood to put it on the bed. The quilt had been a gift from Alexx to Jay. Upon unfolding it,Horatio discovered why it had been tucked away,despite the fact the Jay loved the blanket. The design on it displayed a young redheaded angel hunched over a stone crying.

The amount of detail was truly remarkable. But the creation bothered Horatio. The red hair appeared to share the length of Genesis' hair.

'Alexx,why would you give him this?'he thought.

His phone was in his pocket. He could call and ask,but he wasn't sure she would answer.

Shaking his head,he shrugged it off and went to close the chest...until he spotted a rectangular box sitting in the bottom of it that had been duck taped shut.

Curiosity wasn't just calling him. It was screaming at him to open the box. Horatio then ripped the tape on three sides. Lifting the lid,he almost gagged at an overpowering stench.

Covering his mouth and nose with his hand,Horatio opened the box completely. Inside was a pile of bloody and rusty knives.

He glared at the contents for at least ten minutes before he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Alexx.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

''Eric,I have a job for you,''Horatio called.

''Isn't this your day off?''he replied.

Horatio smirked. ''It was. Take this and find out how many of those knives are connected to cold cases.'' The redhead dumped the box in Eric's hands.

The Cuban blinked. It had some weight to it.

''Now?''

''Yes,now. Get to work.''

Eric grumbled and set the box down on the lab table.

Horatio patted his shoulder gently. ''Don't cut yourself.''

''Funny,H.''

Horatio smiled before he stalked off to the interrogation room to find Calleigh already questioning a certain Fallen Angel.

He stood behind the one way mirror and listened intently.

''Why would keep the knives you used to kill people?''the blond asked.

Jay sat back. He seemed more than comfortable with the idea of having kept weapons connected to murders. He smirked at the pictures on the table,and then he saw a picture of a knife that was sitting on a red cloth.

''Ah,''he smiled,''My first fight...Javier Arvelo. He was brutal,even for a Noche...''

Calleigh glared. ''That doesn't answer my question.''

''Well,the answer is simple. They're trophies.''

''Trophies?''she questioned.

''Yes. At the time,I followed the Code of the Angels. The Angel that came up with the Code believed that if someone was about to die,it was the universe's way of getting rid of them. If they were saved,then the scale was considered unbalanced,and another life had to be taken to ''level the field,''as some would say.''

''And you followed that?''Calleigh responded,glaring at the man.

''I was only seventeen when I fought Javier. I didn't know any better. But you must know that the Angels are careful about who they choose... And,it was self-defense. I didn't walk away from that fight without some injuries of my own.''

''We looked back at the good sixteen years that passed. There were no hospital records.''

''There wouldn't be. Back then,the Fallen Angels were quiet. They came,they killed,they left. They preferred to remain hidden and were careful to not draw any attention,''Jay stated.

Calleigh sighed and pushed the pictures towards him. Jay examined each one,and his eyes narrowed.

''You're missing one,''he said smiling.

Calleigh tilted her head slightly out of confusion. ''There were only fifty-six knives in the box.''

''No,there were actually fifty-seven. The fifty-seventh knife was from my last fight.''

''You realize you're confessing to murder,right?''Calleigh replied calmly.

''Ah,careful,my dear. I didn't say _kill_. I said _fight_. The Fallen Angels have a very special hunting process. You'll find that my knives match only the shallow wounds,and that the shallow wounds were not near any vital areas.''

Horatio's eyes widened considerably at the statement. This meant Jay had never actually killed any one.

''May I empty my pocket?''the Angel requested.

''Why do you need to ask?''

''Just giving you a heads up so you don't panic and draw your sidearm.'' Jay reached into his pocket and removed eight small figures carved from wood.

''How does this hunting process work?''Calleigh asked curiously.

''That's what I'm going to explain,''he set the three smallest carvings down in front of her,one of them red,''The first step is the Scare. Once someone is chosen to be killed,the 'scarer' and 'follower' simply track them down. The 'scarer' is armed while the 'follower' remains empty handed. The 'scarer' will appear out of nowhere and attack them,cutting or stabbing either a leg or arm to slow them down.''

Calleigh tensed unconsciously. ''What does the 'follower' do?''

Jay smiled. ''The 'follower' just watches. A week later comes the Hunt,''he paused and took one of the small carvings away,''The 'follower' appears again,unarmed. I guess you could call it stalking. Then,each day,the 'follower' appears with one more person at their side,''he slowly added a larger carving for each day,circling the red carving,''until the seventh day,when there are seven 'followers'. The eighth day is the Kill. The seven 'followers' hunt down the victim,circle him,''he knocked over the red figure with his finger,''and the first 'follower' slits the victim's throat.''

Calleigh examined the display on the table in front of her;the ring of seven tall models surrounding the one little red carving.

''I was chosen to be the 'scarer.' I,in all honesty,didn't at the time know that I was setting the victim up for death,''Jay said quietly.

''So the Fallen Angels are like a wolf pack,''Calleigh concluded.

Jay nodded and smiled. ''Very good...I'd like to speak with Horatio.''

''He's busy.''

''Well,for being busy,he sure has a lot of free time on his hands since he's standing behind the mirror.''

Calleigh sighed as Horatio stormed past the door of the interrogation room. ''You understand that now he's afraid to put you and Genesis in the same house,right?''

Jay's head dropped for a moment,and then he looked back up at her. ''I don't blame him. I would be,too,if I were in his shoes.''

''Despite that you didn't actually kill anyone and that your knives do only match the shallow wounds,we checked,''she paused,''you won't go to prisons since the injuries you caused don't even qualify as attempted murder...But you do still have some trust to build back up with Horatio. But be warned...it's hard to earn that man's trust once. You're going to have to earn it a second time.''

''I know,''Jay whispered,''...got any advice?''

Calleigh gathered the pictures and stood up. ''Just tread carefully. The few people that have broken his trust got up and left. So I don't know what it will take.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
